


I love you more baby

by Ziam2Narry4Tronnor6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hint of ziam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam2Narry4Tronnor6/pseuds/Ziam2Narry4Tronnor6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NIALL finally admits his feelings for Harry,will Harry feel the same way or will it be bad news</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first story so pls go easy on me I'm not that good I think but I hope u will enjoy it

NIALL pov

 

Ughh y can't I be normal,yyyyyyy  
You see I'm in love with Harry styles but he's taken guess who he's dating KENDALL JENNER yipee out of all people it had to be her

"NIAL" Harry screamed  
What I said  
"I love uuuuuu" he sing songed  
"If only u knew",I whispered  
"What is that supposed to mean"he said

It was quiet after a few seconds I burst into tears  
I LOVE YOU HARRY EDWARD STYLES I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SONCE XFACTOR BUT YOU R TAKEN IM LEAVING NOW I'm embarrassed and sad I left and slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as I got to my room, I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

HARRY pov

WHATTT NIALLER IS IN LOVE WITH ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
,I call Kendall jenner,  
"Hello" she said  
"Hi"I replied  
"Yea why did u call Harry did u want some company", oh she thought this was phone sex  
"Um no actually I'm gay and in love with niall management forced me to date u oops sorry I'm breaking up with u bye"  
"WHAT"she screamed  
"Bye Kendal"l,I said

 

I blocked her number back to my baby boy  
I make it up to his room and I brake the door open luckily he is a heavy sleeper I get under the sheets with him,the only thing I saw was nialls beautiful face before I fell asleep .

NIALL pov  
HARRY  
I just woke up to find Harry in my bed  
He must be sleeping  
"NIALL"  
He must be awake shite awkward  
"Yea"  
"I love u too u know"  
"What"  
"Sshhh sshhhh", he says and kisses me,"we''ll talk about it later slepp"  
I smiled it is actually true,u see I asked zayn to ask if Harry had feelings for me and he asked me to do the same with Liam, so ziam is reall,I hope narry is gonna be to

I fell asleep for the second time that day with my lovers arm around me to keep me safe  
"I love you baby boy" Harry whispered  
"I love u more baby" I said.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks behind fingers* was it good


End file.
